The present invention generally relates to a sounding control apparatus, and a portable terminal apparatus and a system that use this sounding control apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to sounding control apparatus built in a portable terminal apparatus such as a portable telephone terminal, and a base station having a database system for providing various pieces of information such as music information to this sounding control apparatus.
Recently developed portable telephone terminals have a capability of sounding a melodious ringing tone to notify call termination on them. This ringing melody is a sequence of monotones based on buzzer sound. The sound information for use in creating the melodious ringing tone can be downloaded from a base station for example.
However, melodious tone reproducing devices such as mentioned as for use in conventional portable telephone terminals can neither reproduce music that sounds two or more tones at a time nor allow various settings such as timbre and effect. Namely, the conventional melody tone reproducing devices cannot reproduce various kinds of music for user enjoyment.